Kaamelott : Là là lit
by Ryo saeba fr
Summary: Des présents pour la cour de Kaamelott provoque de bien étranges choses.


KAAMELOTT : Là Là Lit !

KAAMELOTT : Là Là Lit !

Le Roi Arthur sort dans la cour du château, il découvre quatre chariots recouverts chacun d'une bâche de toile. Il aperçoit le chevalier Bohort qui examine la cargaison du premier chariot. Le roi se dirige vers le chevalier de Gaunes à grands pas.

- Bohort !! , crie le roi en approchant. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir dans la cour du château !?

Le chevalier se retourne avec un visage ennuyé alors qu'Arthur se poste devant lui.

- Hé bien sire…, je suis embarrassé, commence timidement Bohort.

- Allez ! Allez ! Dites-moi tout, répond le Roi avec un geste d'agacement.

- Ceux-ci sont des présents provenant des Pictes afin de marquer les accords de non-agression.

- Quoi !? Les Pictes nous font des cadeaux !? C'est bien la première fois !!

- Vous comprenez donc l'embarras dans lequel je me trouve actuellement…

- Ça va, ça va, coupe Arthur rapidement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien nous offrir pour que cela prenne quatre chariots !?

- Des couches, répond Bohort d'une petite voix. ?

- Des couches ???? Quatre chariots de langes ??? Ils ont pris Kaamelott pour une nursery ?? , s'exclame le roi en agitant les bras tout en regardant le ciel.

- Par couches, il faut entendre lit majesté, précisé le chevalier timidement.

Arthur plonge son regard dans celui du chevalier qui semble se recroqueviller.

- Des lits ?

- Oui… Quatre lits, bredouille Bohort.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir foutre de quatre lits Pictes ! Surtout si leurs lits sont aussi durs que leur bonne femme ! , s'écrit le roi.

- C'est pour moi que vous dites cela ? , demande sèchement une voix féminine.

Le roi se retourne pour découvrir la reine de Carmélide, Séli, qui lui lance un regard agressif.

- Ah ! Vous étiez là !?

- Hé oui ! J'étais là ! , déclare-t-elle en posant ses poings sur ses hanches. Sachez que pour votre gouverne, nous avons chez nous aussi de très bons menuisiers Pictes qui font des lits très confortables !

- Je ne doute pas, répond le roi sur un ton neutre pour ne pas se lancer dans une joute verbale inutile.

- Sire, hasarde Bohort. Que dois-je faire avec ses lits ?

Le roi report son attention sur le chevalier.

- Je n'en sais fichtrement rien ! Je vous charge de les distribuer dans le château comme cela vous chante ! , lance Arthur en partant.

- Oui… Bien… Mais…, bredouille le chevalier.

Arthur s'immobilise, il ferme les yeux un instant pour se calmer.

- Quoi encore ? , finit-il par demander en regardant droit devant lui.

- Il est bien précisé que l'un de ces lits est pour le roi et la reine.

- Alors, faites le porter dans ma chambre ! , répond Arthur en haussant les épaules avec agacement avant de reprendre sa marche.

La nuit est tombée sur tout le château, le roi entre dans sa chambre, la reine est déjà en chemise de nuit dans le lit.

- Ah ! Je suis si heureuse que vous soyez là ce soir pour essayer avec moi notre nouveau lit, soupir Guenièvre.

- Oui, oui ! , répond Arthur en levant une main. N'allez pas trop vite en besogne !

- Ah bon ! , répond la Reine avec déception en jouant avec le drap.

Arthur s'est changé, il a revêtu ses vêtements de nuit, il se glisse sous les draps et peaux de bêtes. Il se tourne sur le côté et souffle sa bougie.

- Allez ! Dormez maintenant, lance le roi.

Guenièvre souffle la bougie qui se trouve de son côté puis le bruit des draps indique qu'elle aussi s'installe pour la nuit.

C'est le milieu de la nuit, la reine se tourne vers le centre du lit. Soudain, elle sent une main qui remonte doucement le long de sa jambe.

- _ENFIN !!_ , pense-t-elle.

La main se dirige vers son ventre.

- Vous êtes bien hardi, murmure la reine.

La main s'immobilise suivie d'une exclamation de surprise d'une femme.

- Mais !!!

Guenièvre ouvre les yeux, elle sursaute avant de resserrer les couvertures sur sa poitrine.

- Demetra !!! Mais que faites-vous dans ma chambre ! Et dans mon Lit !! , s'indigne la reine.

- C'est plutôt à moi de vous le demander !! , répond la maîtresse du roi en allumant une bougie.

La faible lumière révèle la chambre de la maîtresse.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je fais donc ici ??? , se demande Guenièvre. Et comment je suis venu là ???

Demetra fouille la pièce du regard.

- Vous avez perdu quelque chose ? , questionne la reine.

- Ben oui ! , répond-elle en désignant la place vide dans le lit. Enfin non !!! , s'empresse-t-elle de corriger. C'est juste que…

Guenièvre lance un regard suspicieux à la maîtresse.

Dans une autre pièce, le chevalier Bohort a le visage apeuré, il a remonté les draps jusqu'en dessous de son nez, on distingue ses yeux inquiets sous son bonnet de nuit. À côté de lui, le roi Arthur dort paisiblement quand un poil de la couverture lui chatouille le nez, le roi tente de l'éloigné machinalement dans son sommeil, mais loupe son coup, car quelque seconde plus tard, il retrousse son nez, de nouveau d'un geste machinal, il tente de repousser le poil fautif, mais il heurte la main de Bohort qui tentait de repousser lui aussi le poil incommodant.

Le chevalier de Gaunes retire précipitamment sa main alors que le roi ouvre à demi un œil, qu'il referme aussitôt avant de l'ouvrir tout grand.

- Bohort ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans mon lit !!!!!

- Je… l'ignore votre majesté…, répond le chevalier d'une voix chevrotante. Je vous assure que je me suis couché dans mon lit et qu'il y a que quelque instant que j'ai ouvert les yeux et que j'ai découvert, avec effrois, que je me trouvais dans votre chambre.

Arthur se redresse et regarde la pièce.

- Sortez !

- Pardon ? , s'étonne Bohort.

- Sortez de mon lit et sortez de ma chambre !

- Ooouiii, tout de suite sire, bafouille Bohort.

Le chevalier se dirige rapidement vers la porte puis une fois devant se retourne vers le roi avec le visage déconfit.

- Vous ne voudriez pas me raccompagner jusqu'à ma chambre ? , implore le chevalier.

Arthur lâche un long soupir résigné avant de sortir du lit et de saisir un bougeoir.

Le roi c'est recouvert d'une peau qu'il tient serrer contre lui, avec la main qui porte le bougeoir, il ouvre la porte et tombe nez à nez avec son beau-père le roi de Carmélide qui visiblement lui aussi vient de quitter son lit.

- Dites, vous savez qu'il y a aussi des gens qui tentent de dormir à côté, annonce Léodagan sur un ton bourru.

- Oui ! Oui, je sais ! , chuchote Arthur. C'est bon retourner vous coucher.

C'est à ce moment que Bohort pointe son nez.

- Nous pouvons y allez, implore le chevalier.

- Ah ! Je vois, fait Léodagan avec un sourire narquois en désignant du doigt le chevalier. Ben ça alors ! Si on m'avait dit qu'avec toutes vos maîtresses, vous faisiez aussi dans se genre !

- Cessez immédiatement vos sous-entendus ! , ordonne Arthur en haussant le ton. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez !

- C'est exact ! Je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvé dans le lit du roi, crois bon d'ajouter Bohort.

Le menton d'Arthur tombe sur sa poitrine.

- Ah oui ! Dans son lit ! Vous m'en direz temps, fait Léodagan avec un large sourire en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

- Je vous en conjure Bohort ! Taisez-vous !!! Vous ne nous aidez pas !

La voix de Séli provient de la chambre voisine.

- Dites ! Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini vos palabres ! Si ça continue, je vais venir vous coller mon pied où je pense !!

- Vous devriez venir voir ça, lance Léodagan à l'adresse de son épouse.

- Vous le mal dégrossi revenez vous coucher ! , rétorque la reine de Carmélide.

- Ah ! Désolé ! Mais on me demande, s'excuse Léodagan avec un large sourire. Mais compté sur moi pour raconter ce que je viens de voir dès demain matin au petit déjeuner, lance-t-il en refermant la porte de sa chambre.

Le jour se lève un rayon de soleil vient frapper le visage du chevalier Perceval, il se retourne dans le lit et vient poser sa tête sur l'épaule d'une femme maigre avec un visage tout en longueur et de longs cheveux sombres lui entour le visage. C'est justement le contact avec les cheveux qui pousse le chevalier à ouvrir les yeux.

- Mais…, qu'est-ce que ?

La femme ouvre à son tour les yeux puis scrute la pièce, elle pousse un cri en découvrant le chevalier à côté d'elle.

- Mais comment ? Je voudrais bien savoir ce que je fais dans la chambre de monsieur ! , s'étonne Nessa avec sa voix fluette.

- C'est exactement ce que j'allais dire ! , s'exclame joyeusement Perceval.

Les deux couples royaux, celui de Carmélide et de Logres, sont attablés pour le petit déjeuné. Chacun mange en silence jusqu'à ce que Léodagan rompe le silence en lançant :

- J'en ai une bien bonne à vous raconter ce matin, fait-il en coupant une tranche de charcuterie.

- C'est mesquin, fait Arthur en regardant son assiette.

Léodagan se tourne vers son épouse.

- Vous savez ce que j'ai vu quand je me suis levé cette nuit ?

- Je ne sais pas, répond sèchement Séli. Votre tête dans une glace.

Le roi de Carmélide fait un large sourire victorieux en balayant le tour de la table.

- Le chevalier Bohort qui sortait discrètement de la chambre de notre bon roi, lâche-t-il en désignant avec la pointe de son couteau Arthur. C'est peut-être pour cela que le royaume n'a toujours pas d'héritier, ajoute-t-il triomphant.

Le roi Arthur laisse tomber ses couverts dans son assiette et croise ses doigts.

- Sachez que je ne suis pas du tout orienté par ce que vous sous-entendez, déclare-t-il sobrement. Il se trouve que pour une raison inconnue, le chevalier Bohort s'est retrouvé dans mon lit.

- Ah ! , s'exclame Guenièvre. Je comprends mieux !

- Vous comprenez mieux quoi ? , lui demande son père.

- Rien ! , répond-elle en agitant la main. Il m'est arrivé la même chose !

- Vous aussi vous avez eu le chevalier Bohort dans votre lit ! , s'exclame Séli.

- Mais non ! , réfute Guenièvre en agitant la main alors que tous les regards se portent sur elle. Je me suis réveillé dans la chambre de Demetra.

- Quoi !?? , s'étonne Arthur.

- Oui !!! , confirme joyeusement Guenièvre.

- Mais comment est-ce possible ? , s'étonne Léodagan.

Le roi Arthur semble réfléchir puis il quitte subitement la table.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend encore à celui-là ! , lance Séli.

Le chevalier de Gaunes marche dans un couloir quand le roi lui tombe dessus.

- Bohort !

Au son de la voix du roi, le chevalier sursaute. Arthur arrive à sa hauteur.

- Dites-moi Bohort ! Qu'avez-vous fait des lits des Pictes ?

- C'est-à-dire… J'ai agi comme vous me l'avez conseillé, j'ai réparti les lits dans le château.

- Et je peux savoir à qui ? , questionne le roi en plongeant son regard dans celui du chevalier.

- À vous, comme demander, à votre maîtresse Démettra, au chevalier Perceval et je dois l'avouer à ma grande honte à moi même. Pourquoi donc ? Ai-je commis un impair ?

- Vous allez me faire le plaisir de récupérer tous ces lits et de les brûler !

- Mais pourquoi donc ? Je dois avouer que malgré cette mésaventure, j'ai trouvé ma couche forte agréable !

Mais le roi s'éloigne déjà.

- Faites ce que je vous ai dit ! C'est un ordre ! , lance Arthur en s'éloignant.

C'est le milieu de la journée, Léodagan croise le chevalier de Gaunes dans un couloir.

- Euh Bohort !

Le chevalier se retourne.

- Oui Votre Majesté ?

Le roi de Carmélide semble hésiter, il passe un index indécis sur ses lèvres.

- Dites-moi, ces fameux lits Pictes, qu'en avez-vous fait ?

- J'ai agi selon les ordres du roi. Ils ont tous été brûlés, pourquoi ?

- Oh ! Juste comme cela, une simple question, ment Léodagan. C'est juste que comme vous le savez ma femme est une Pictes et j'aurais aimé en récupérer un… enfin, vous voyez…, fait-il pour se justifier.

- Je suis navré, répond Bohort les épaules affaissées, mais tous les lits ont été détruits.

- Ça ne fait rien, répond Léodagan en s'efforçant de garder le sourire.

La nuit est de nouveau tombée sur le château, mais cette fois-ci c'est sur celui d'Orcanie qu'il règne une étrange agitation. Quatre assassins sont assis cote à côté dans un lit ressemblant à ceux envoyer à Kaamelott.

- Il ne se passe rien, exactement comme la nuit précédente, soupire le roi Loth.

- Taisez-vous ! Vous me déconcentrez, répond sèchement son épouse, Anna* occupée à faire des incantations à côté du lit.

- Oui, mais enfin permettez-moi, le coût de cette opération étant assez importante, je suis en droit d'émettre une opinion !

La reine d'Orcanie soupire.

- Faite vite ! , lâche-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Envoyez une escouade chez les Pictes pour capturer deux menuisiers pour qu'ils construisent des lits pour ensuite les ensorceler pour les envoyés comme présent des Pictes à Kaamelott, afin de pouvoir envoyez des assassins zigouiller votre demi-frère grâce à ses mêmes lits. Je trouve à la vue des résultats que c'est un gâchis financier.

- C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire ? , demande la reine en lui lançant un regard glacial tout comme le son de sa voix.

- Oui.

- Bien !

Anna reprend ses incantations. Le roi Loth reste silencieux quelques secondes.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, cela ne marche toujours pas.

La reine lui jette un regard menaçant dans lequel des éclairs semblent tourbillonner. Loth lève ses mains en guise d'excuse.

- Errare humanum est ! Pour une fois, je crois que je l'ai bien placé, conclut-il.

FIN

* Anna ou Morgause suivant les légendes.

- 5 -


End file.
